


Tell Me

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: An old friend of CJ's shows up after the assignation attempt on The President, and when Danny comes by her office some news that is not meant to be public knowledge gets shared.





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Tracy the other two as you know belong to the brilliant Aaron Sorkin. I started to write this last year, but finished it on my phone and made a few corrections Dec, 20th.

"Ma-am, you need to tell me who you are." The tall bulky security guard asks the tall skinny blonde.

"My name is Tracy Glen, I have been best friends with CJ Cregg for many years, and I want to see her, and see if she is ok." Tracy doesn't notice the 6-foot tall brunette walking up behind them.

"Tony sign her in. Trac come with me to my office." When they get to her office Tracy throws her arms around CJ.

"I am so glad that you are ok Claudia. Your family and I were worried sick about you."

"Did you guys watch my briefings, I am perfectly fine." Tracy looks at CJ.

"Maybe physically, but not mentally. Come on CJ, tell me the truth how are you doing?"

"Tracy, I can't talk about it here. You said that my family was worried."

"Of course they are Claudia." They enter CJ's office.

"Do you know they thought I shouldn't take this job," CJ says as she sits down in one of her chairs as Tracy sits on the couch.

"They told me that; I then told them that you are happy working for the US government, and I told them that you been talking about a guy." CJ sits up straight in her chair with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that you didn't tell them that I work with him."

"No, I did not. When will I meet this guy?"

"Anytime soon. He should be coming back pretty soon."

"Wait, he comes back here."

"Of course, we do have a friendship you know."

"You want more, though."  
"Yes, I do. I have feelings for that guy." She sits down "I just wish that he would forget about the 25th." At that, there is a knock on the door and enters the redheaded reporter.  
"Hey CJ, I just wanted to check on you. I got an exclusive from Leo, my piece is finished. I can be your friend now" he doesn't notice that CJ isn't alone in her office.

"CJ is a friend that you are meant to be friends with all the time," Tracy speaks up angry that this guy that her friend likes stopped being friends with CJ for a little while when she needed it the most.

"I know that, but if my boss found out I was being friendly with The Press Secretary rather than writing probably the biggest story of my career I would be out of a job."

"Then you could be dating my best friend."

"Ok, you two calm down. Danny thank you for being here." CJ gets up hoping to stop the inevitable with her friend since elementary school defending her.

"I almost ran out of the building when I heard the shots, but I was stopped."

"What would have you done?"

"Ran for you."

"Danny, you could have been shot at."

"As long as I knew that you were ok."

"I am perfectly fine Daniel, and this is my longest friend Tracy Glenn. Trac, this is Danny Concannon Senior White House Correspondent and my good friend." Tracy notices how CJ puts her hand on Danny's arm. At which point makes Danny drag CJ into a hug.

"I have wanted to do this since that night." CJ relaxes a little bit in his arms.

"So you two only work together. It seems like there should be so much more like love." After Tracy finishes saying this Danny lifts CJ's face and lightly kisses her. When they separate Tracy just continues looking at them. She coughs so they know that there is someone else in the room with them. "CJ as long as I have known you, you have never looked at a guy like you do Danny."

"Not true. I don't look at Danny any different than any of the guys I work with."

"Do you kiss all of them?"

"No, I do not." CJ then looks at Danny "I thought I told you no more kissing."

"After the week that you have had, I needed to know that you are ok."

"I told you I was fine."

"You can fool many people, but not me. I saw how shaken up you were and knew as soon as I wrote my piece so I wouldn't be fired; I would do what I wanted to the moment I heard the shots."

"That was," says Tracy interjects since it seems like CJ and Danny have forgotten once again that she was there.

"Bring CJ into my arms and hug her like no tomorrow."

"My question for you two is," both CJ and Danny look at Tracy. "Why don't you just date in secret?"

"Nothing stays secret for long in this town."

"Oh come on, CJ I have known you since Elementary and I know that you can find a way to date the guy you have been talking about since before Bartlet got elected."

Danny turns his head towards CJ and raises his eyebrows, "you talk about me?"

"I talk about everyone."

"Not like you talk about Danny. I can see why he is nicer than most the guys you go out with."

"I am not the typical guy you go out with?"

"Danny, the typical guy I go out with is usually the Clark Gable, and they know and act like it. You are good looking and one of the nicest guys I know. You also make me laugh. Look at how I laughed when you gave me Gail, it was also the sweetest thing someone has done for me."

"That was one of the sweetest laughs I have ever heard. It made me fall in love with you even more than I already was."

"You love me?"

"Well, Tracy guess there was love and she was right."

CJ looks deeply into Danny's eyes, "she did, didn't she? She was right."

"I was right about Claudia Jean?"

"That there is love between Danny and I."

Danny puts his hand under CJ's chin, "do you love me too CJ?"

"Yes, Danny I love you." They lean their foreheads together.

They didn't know that it would take death threats, an assassination, a heart attack and death of a dear friend an almost break up years later for them to get together.


End file.
